Just Another Customer
by Aky-san
Summary: "May I take your order?" He was always there, but she never noticed that. She was always his everything. But to her, he was just another customer. And that's all there is to it. - NaLu One Shot.


**(notes): Honestly, I don't know why I wrote this****…**** It just****…**** somehow****…**** happened. **

Just another customer

He was always there.

He was there when she spilled orange juice on the manager of the shop. He was there when she tripped and fell down next to the door, and broke two plates. He was there when she tried some of the cake that was on display, and got yelled at by the other workers. He was there when she took the wrong order, and brought wine to a little kid. He was there when she cried about spilling coffee on her favorite skirt. He was there when she dropped her keys in a bowl of soup. He was there when she panicked about losing her barrette, only to find it in her bag. He was there when she brought him the wrong sandwich, but he ate it anyway. He was there when she found out her boyfriend had broken up with her via text message.

He was always there.

But she didn't even know his name.

Being an everyday customer at the "Skip a beat" café, Natsu Dragneel was addicted to watching his favorite waitress at work. She was clumsy, bubbly, forgetful, but he liked her. He liked every single detail. He liked how her hair reflected the sunrays in the morning, how her skin was paler than the snow. How her eyes reminded him of the chocolate he loves so much… Everything about her was amazing, mesmerizing.

To him, she was the love of his life. To her, he was just another customer.

He had abandoned his friends, stopped hanging out, just because of her. He would come here every day, just for her. He would wake up, just to see her. He would leave work early, for her. Go to bed late, for her. He would eat the same sandwiches, drink the same coffee, for her. He would give his life for her.

"Hi. May I take your order?" An angelic voice, that he would know anywhere, just stopped his daydreaming.

"Uh," he stared at the cute waitress in front of him, his lips curving into a smile, "one cappuccino, please."

"Okay! Coming right up!" She sang, disappearing behind the door that led to the kitchen.

He was lucky, today. Why? Because, whenever he came here, one of the other waitresses would usually take his order, but not today. Today was one of the rare days of the month, when he got to be served by his one and only love.

How could he fall for her so easily, you might ask. He doesn't even know her, you might think. But no, he knows her all too well. He knows every expression she makes, every song she likes, what flowers are her favorite, what types of guys she likes… he knows everything. Well, that's where stalking will get you.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy." She chimed, leaving the cappuccino on the counter, and offering him a smile. He loved those smiles, but he wanted them all to himself.

Taking a sip from the from the warm cappuccino, he felt the hot liquid slide down his dry throat, sending warmth down his back, and making him feel relaxed.

Setting the cup down, he looked around the café.

Countless of customers seated on the bar stools, or the small round tables, waiting for their food, or morning coffee, they all looked happy. Was no one here sad? Was he the only one who felt like crumbling? Probably.

Working at one of the biggest companies in this town, he had to get up pretty early, to leave for work. He'd get a 1 hour lunch break, and then, it's back to the same grey building, back to the dull office he sees every day, back to the thousands upon thousands of files he needs to fill in. Back to the same monotone life.

What is he living for? He doesn't have a girlfriend, nor a wife, and not to mention kids. His parents died a few years back, and he lived in a crummy apartment all by himself. Every day, it was the same story, over and over again; go to work, then back home. He didn't spend a lot of the money, so he had quite a bit of it in the bank. He didn't have a hobby either. No, the only hobby he had, was watching the happy-go-lucky waitress.

He never took any days of. He never went out with the people he used to call 'friends'. He never did anything. No. It was a simple process being repeated every day.

He would never laugh, he would never cry. Never waste any of his emotions, or do anything. It was just him. He didn't even have any friends at work. He was alone.

But, just watching the happy skipping of the little waitress, was enough for him. That was enough of a reason for his existence. He lived because of her.

If it wasn't for her, he would've killed himself by now. So, in a way, she saved his life, just by offering a soft smile. And she will probably never know that.

He even wrote a testament, saying that, if he dies, he would leave everything he has to her. But she will probably never know that, either.

She would forever be the cute little waitress, bringing him his daily dose of coffee. And he will forever be a customer. But, that's just the way things are. You never get what you want. He could only look at her, but even that was enough to make his day. Even that was a good enough reason for him to live.

She would get sick sometimes, and when that happens, he would wait for her to return, in the same café, on the same bar counter, on the same chair he always sits. He would be there for when she returns. He would be there until she gets sick again. Because, even if he got sick himself, he'd still come here.

He can't walk? He can't stand? No. That doesn't matter. If there's a will, there's probably a way. So, no matter how sick he is, he would be there. He would be there for her. For the waitress with the blond hair, and the chocolate brown eyes. For the girl who doesn't even know he exists, until she sees him waiting to be served. For the girl that doesn't even know his name, and yet, he knows everything there is to know about her.

But he's okay. He can live with it.

She will continue to be his everything.

And he will continue to be, just another customer.

The End.

~With keys, through flames! Aye!~


End file.
